Autumn days
by Miss Rizz
Summary: Months after Kai's arrival to Air Temple Island, he has to deal with the responsibilities of being new to the Air Nomad culture. And that means studying. Maybe Jinora could help a bit with that. Jainora - Oneshot Written after Book 3 Premier (ep. 01, 02, 03).


"Ugh! I can't do this!" Kai screamed to the ground, in his exasperation airbending a low air blast into the ground, making the dried leaves on the earth scatter around.

Autumn days on Air Temple Island were beautiful; one could see orange and gold everywhere. As if the season was only created for the peaceful air nomads. Well, most of them were peaceful. Training the new airbenders from around the world hadn't been an easy task, but the necessary arrangements were made and the new integrands of the Air Nation were at ease.

Air acolytes had been the difference, by having adopted the air nomad customs it was easy for them to travel the world teaching the new airbenders the culture they now belonged to.

As any other discipline, learning to airbend wasn't easy. Particularly to Kai, because he, with his former life style as street-rat and thief, wasn't really keen of discipline and rules. In Kai's mind this whole airbending stuff was too much work and not enough fun. He had to learn the correct way to stand, the correct way to breathe, the correct way to sit; most of the times Sifu Tenzin didn't make sense at all!

It wasn't that Kai hadn't been learning, he actually was pretty good for having just started airbending 6 months ago. It was just the whole rules and traditions business. He loved being a bender, but he certainly didn't love the rigorous spiritual and mental training that came with it.

His assignment at the time was memorizing the last centuries of Air Nomad History, he would have a test along with the other new airbending kids and he hated tests. He hated classes about this useless stuff, history was history for a reason.

"This is just so stupid! I give up!" He yelled and sent a forceful air current to the books on the ground. He didn't even want to airbend the books away, he just couldn't control it sometimes.

"Argh!"

A pair of curious eyes was observing the situation. Jinora didn't know whether to laugh of feel bad for the boy. As an older sister, tantrums where an everyday thing, but seeing this usually _cool_ boy lose his temper for a silly thing like a little test was really entertaining.

_Should I go to him? Should I help? , _she wondered. Her heart started beating loudly at the thought. She could feel her ears beginning to warm.

_It would be inconsiderate not to help now,_ she decided. The Air Nomad culture believed in a strong and unite community, and well, Jinora had to follow her culture's believes.

"Is everything okay, Kai?" she said loud enough for him to listen as she approached where he was.

Kai immediately turned around, his entire body got stiff, as if he had been caught doing something bad. He knew the feeling pretty well.

"H-hey Jinora! I was just studying. Yep!" he managed to say in one fast breath. _Ugh, she must think I'm an idiot. Wait, how long has she been around here?!_

"Is it something I can help with? Lemme see…" she said reaching for a book. _"Air Nomad's History vol. 9" _she read the cover.

"Oh! No, thanks. I'm okay on my own." He snatched the book from her hands; he didn't want her to think he couldn't do this alone. He couldn't, but _she _didn't need to know.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry for interrupting" she muttered. Her light brown eyes fell to her feet, somehow she felt ashamed. She didn't want to be a nuisance.

Her arms fell to her sides and she smiled sadly. She actually had not seen Kai for some time, her lessons and responsibilities were always present and free time was scarce. She had missed him, she missed being his teacher, missed talking to him.

She wondered if he missed her.

_I guess he doesn't. _

"Well, goodbye" she said and turned around to leave.

Kai said the first thing that was on his mind at the moment.

"Don't leave." It was a whisper, low and small like a secret. But she heard it.

And she turned to him.

"Look, I'm not good with this history stuff and I don't like people knowing in disadvantage." He scratched his neck. Red on his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to be rude. Not to you" _"I missed you", he added in his mind._

"Please help me, I have no idea how to do this."

She saw his honest eyes, she saw the fear and the insecurity. In those eyes she also saw friendship and tenderness. A smile formed on her lips and fire went to her cheeks. She noticed his were red too.

"Let's start."


End file.
